Far Beyond Saving
by HappyHollyWolly
Summary: 'Sophia is dangerous. She's not just a vampire, but she gave up her humanity a long time ago. She's not the same kid she was 1864. She's volatile. Unpredictable. She'll do anything without even thinking. She doesn't care who lives or dies.' Sophia Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls, but doesn't get the reception she was hoping for.
1. happy birthday, brother

**Summary:**_ 'Sophia is dangerous. She's not just a vampire, but she gave up her humanity a long time ago. She's not the same kid she was 1864. She's volatile. Unpredictable. She'll do anything without even thinking. She doesn't care who lives or dies.' Sophia Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls, but doesn't get the reception she was hoping for. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. The only thing I own is Sophia Elizabetta Salvatore. All rights go to the respective owners. **

* * *

**happy birthday, brother**

Mystic Falls.

Oh, how times have changed. What once was a little town with very few inhabitants, it has now expanded. Of course, it has been almost a century and half since my last visit. Well, you couldn't call it a visit. I left this town once I was eighteen. Left it all behind. The heartbreaking memories of my childhood. The loss I suffered at such a young age. A childhood without a mother, and adolescence without a father and older brothers to protect and annoy me. Yes, I had a very good reason to get away from this town. Once I was out, I had the time of my life. I was eighteen, young and beautiful. I got everything I wanted, even before I turned and my powers of compulsion kicked in. It was about six month after I left this small town that I met a man. He turned me into a vampire. It wasn't forced. He told me of the life where you could control your emotions. That if they became too much, you should simply switch them off. I longed for that after the history of loss and pain that I endured. Sure, the mind compulsion and never growing old were perks. I was in my element without any emotional ties holding me back. I occasionally joined him on his travels of the years. At least once every decade. The eighties definitely had to be the best of the lot. Now that was the 1980's, not the 1880's. We haven't seen each other since the late nineties. And in case, you were wondering? It was sexual.

Anyway, here I am back in the small town. The focal point seemed to be the Mystic Grill. For the five minutes she's been standing in the square, about twelve people had gone inside and only five came out. One person caught my eyes though. A tall, dark haired man in dark clothing. _Damon Salvatore_. My brother.

_Flashback - 1864_

_She heard the commotion from the down the hall. She was supposed to be sleeping, but it was useless. Her father told her earlier that day that both her brothers were dead. She was twelve years old. How was she to cope with something like that? Her mother died shortly after her birth. The remaining three members of her family were all she had left. She walked slowly down the hall, her bare feet cold to the wooden floor. It was when she got to the open door of her father's study that she saw it. __A person standing over her fathers dead body. Blood everywhere. She held by the scream lodging in the back of her throat in fear. Her father, Giuseppe has warned her of the creatures of the night. The demons who drained people of their blood. But, her sharp intake of breath fell upon the extra sensitive ears of the assailant. He turned around and the light from the candles illuminated his face. It was Stefan. _

_Sophia felt the need to run. Stefan was one of them and most likely, Damon was too. It was that evil witch Katherine. She knew what she was. Her compulsion failed on Sophia due to her ingesting vervain. Katherine threatened her to stay to quiet about it. Stefan watched as shock filled his sisters eyes. His eyes were still blood red, his fangs still protruding from his gums and with blood dripping down his chin. He was a monster. Stefan could hear it. The heavy, rhythmic pounding of Sophia's heart. It was going into overdrive at the sight in front of her. Pumping blood all around her body. Fresh blood. Human blood. He could feel the need to feed rush over him again. He had already killed their father. Left Sophia an orphan, with no immediate family left. How could he feed on her too? It took everything he could to run away then. He sped off at vampire speed away from the scene. _

_Sophia stood there and stared off into direction that her brother had run off to. At the time, she thought it would be the last time she would ever see him again. Him and Damon._

Since I was twelve, I was burdened with the secret that one of my brothers was a vampire and the high possibility that my other one was, as well. What a normal childhood. After my fathers death, I was taken in by the Lockwood's. They raised me. Gave me a home to live in, food, clothes. Everything. I guess they were hoping that I would marry their son in return. Julius was three years older than me. I had no interest in marrying him, but I kept up the charade that I was keen on him, so I would have a place to stay. He proposed to me when I was eighteen. Basically, I panicked. That was when I left Mystic Falls. My whole plan was falling apart, so I packed up what I had an left the town. No, wait. I left the state of Virginia.

I stared at him from the square, as he strutted down the street. When was Damon so cocky, anyway? She kept her eyes on him. His swaggering footsteps stopped and her turned to look over at her. It took him a few moments before his eyes landed on her. She turned and ran, as a person past in front of her. All that he would have seen was a shadow and my lusciously long, brown hair. But, I didn't run fully. It was the cowards way out. I just hid out of sight and followed him. I followed him all the way to the new Salvatore house. He slowly slipped himself inside. I circled the house, listening to their oh-so interesting conversation about blood. Which reminds me, I'm hungry.

I slipped myself in through an upstairs window. They were in the living room. I could hardly waltz through the front door and be all like 'Hey, long time no see bro. Killed anymore dad's recently?' Hell, no. I did this in a way that is native to my species. Stalk the prey before you attack. I, being a total expert in that field, let my guard down a little bit. I would eventually reveal myself. I just want to see how long it will take them. Vampire speed was a great perk. It made the stalking part so much more fun.

"Did you hear that?" A female voice asked from downstairs. I heard the whoosh of one of them taking off at vampire speed up the stairs. I went down and sped down the windy corridors of the Salvatore house. Suddenly, I felt my body slam into another and someone held me against the wall by throat. Focusing my eyes, I caught sight of the same brother I saw 145 years ago._ Stefan Salvatore_. I chuckled, even though he held a tight grip on my neck. His eyes scanned my face, trying to recognize me. A smirk played upon my lips as it hit him.

"Happy birthday, brother,"


	2. don't trust her

**Summary:**_ 'Sophia is dangerous. She's not just a vampire, but she gave up her humanity a long time ago. She's not the same kid she was 1864. She's volatile. Unpredictable. She'll do anything without even thinking. She doesn't care who lives or dies.' Sophia Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls, but doesn't get the reception she was hoping for. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. The only thing I own is Sophia Elizabetta Salvatore. All rights go to the respective owners. **

* * *

**don't trust her**

"Sophia?" Stefan looked her up and down. He couldn't believe his eyes. This wasn't the Sophia he remembered. The Sophia Salvatore he remembered was the little kid who knew nothing of vampires until he killed their father. This Sophia was different. The glowing smile that spread from ear to ear was replaced by an evil smirk. Her innocent brown eyes are now heinous and filled with mischief. This wasn't his little human Sophia. She was older, and, more importantly, a vampire.

"Miss me?" She coughed out, her evil smirk still playing upon her lips. He realized he was still holding her up by the throat and immediately let go. She bend over as she got her breath back "Well that was pleasant, Stef."

"H-how?" Stefan stuttered, as Sophia straightened up again. She took off walking down the hallways again, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"You don't know? I thought you'd be an expert and all in that field," Sophia spoke and Stefan followed her. She turned around and walked backwards "Just to clarify, dying with vampire blood in your system almost guarantees that you'll come back from the dead. If you've forgotten," she turned around again and just peeked over her shoulder playfully "It had been 140 something years, right?"

"Soph-"

"But, of course, you must have turned a few along the way," Sophia said, turning in the doorway to the living room. Lexi was still sitting there and her eyes widened with shock at the sight of Sophia "And who's you're friend?" She glanced over at Stefan following her footsteps. She took the step down into the room to introduce herself "Nice to meet you, I'm -" She was cut off as a shadow flew out of nowhere, grabbed her and held her against the wall.

"Damon," Stefan exclaimed once the figure stopped on the far side of the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Damon asked bluntly. Sophia gasped for air. His grip was a lot tighter than Stefan's. It was probably the human blood that did that.

"Damon," Stefan exclaimed again.

"Don't think I didn't see you in the square, today,"

"Damon, stop," Stefan said, one last time.

"Or what, brother?" Damon asked, turning around. Sophia couldn't speak due to the iron grip on her neck.

"That's Sophia," Stefan informed him, after a brief pause. Damon face fell with shock and he turned back to face the young (looking) girl he had pinned a foot off the ground. Sophia coughed as her brown eyes pierced into Damon's blue ones. He immediately let go and for the second time in only a matter of minutes, Sophia collapsed to the ground gasping for breath.

"I though you were dead," Damon said, as Sophia got her breath back. She looked up at him, resting her hands on her knees.

"So did I," Sophia said, taking another breath before standing up straight again "So, unless one of us has, all of a sudden, become a medium, that means that we're both one thing..." She took a couple of steps closer to him, until her face was inches from his "vampires." She let out a chuckle and strutted past him "I've just explained the process in which one becomes a vampire to dear Stefan. So, if, like him, you are lacking in that knowledge, get him to explain because I'm far to hungry to do it again." She walked around the living room, looking at the different art work and books they had collected "So, any tasty humans in this town? Of course, I'm speaking to Damon now, because I know that you're a veggie vamp, Stefan."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked her. As happy as he was to see his little sister again, he had to make sure she wasn't out to kill the whole town. He had to protect his new found friends, including Elena.

"Is it a sin to come home after 140-odd years?" Sophia asked rhetorically, blinking her brown eyes cutely "Ugh, nope. I don't think so." She grinned, flashing her white smile. The smile that got her into a lot of trouble over the years.

"Lexi, do you mind," Damon stated to the blonde in the room, who was taking everything in "Family business."

"Yeah, um, I'll go..." Lexi said getting up and walking past the piercing eyes of the brunette "...take a shower."

"So, no 'I've missed you, Sophia', 'I thought were dead, Sophia', 'My life has been incomplete without you in it, Sophia'?" Sophia asked, jokingly.

"The whole story," Stefan demanded, as Sophia took a seat on the couch "From the beginning."

"Well, it all began in 1852, when Giuseppe and Mary Salvatore were blessed with the birth of their ultra amazing daughter, Sophia," She began, but Stefan stopped her.

"From a moment that actually matters, please," Damon stated.

"Well, should I start from the moment I saw my brother kill our father or when I left home?" Sophia asked, giving a death glare to Stefan. Obviously, she wasn't over it "Take your pick."

"The second one," Stefan said, looking away from his sister, arms cross over his chest.

"I'll go with the first, you know," Sophia said, leaning back and holding the same position as her brothers "A lot more to talk about."

"And you always loved to talk," Damon stated. Sophia was a talkative child. She was always told to hush.

"Am I getting the feeling that I'm not wanted?" Sophia asked, piercing her eyes at them. Sophia slapped her knees "You know what?" She stood up again "I think I'll stick around for a bit. Get to know the place again. Do a bit of sight seeing. See who's about, you know. I've _missed_ being here."

Sophia smirked as she walked past Damon and Stefan.

* * *

"I don't know, she's just different," Stefan explained to Lexi. After his and Damon's encounter with their, now grown up, little sister, he's been confused "There's nothing about her that's the same. She's completely changed."

"It has been almost 150 years, Stefan," Lexi tried to help him "People change."

"I saw your face when she walked into the room," Stefan said, giving Lexi a look. It was that look that made him know that Lexi had seen her before.

"Okay, It must have been about 50 or 60 years ago," Lexi explained, she looked down, remembering that time she met Sophia in New York City. Lexi always kept a list of vampires to avoid. That day Sophia joined that list.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't trust her," Lexi explained "She's a hell of a lot different that the Sophia you told me about so many times."

"She's still my sister," Stefan stated. He didn't want to believe what Lexi was telling him or what he saw today. He still remembered the little Sophia from the 1860's.

"She's dangerous," Lexi said, almost immediately "Whatever you do, don't trust her."


End file.
